The Coffee Shop
by amberfly
Summary: Daniel is a thirteen year old boy and lives with his friend and guardian, Jack O'Neill.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Amberfly

Author: Amberfly.

Series: The Coffee Shop.

Category: Kidfic:  
Warnings: None.  
Feedback: Yes, please.  
Title: Coffee for Two.

Hefting the backpack off his shoulders, and dropping it onto the small cafe table, Daniel grimaced as the cutlery scattered, causing the Eiffel Tower salt'n'pepper shakers to roll around in protest. Realizing he'd completely misjudged the size of the table, and clicking his tongue with irritation; he grabbed at its straps, and dragged the bag back to the floor with a satisfying bang. Giving the bag a final kick, pulling out a chair, the young teen threw himself gracelessly into it and patting his jeans pocket, pulled out his iPOd, and shoved in his earplugs.

Jack scowled at the resulting teen chaos, and rearranging the table, sighed quietly. Sedately pulling his own chair out, he was determined that he and Daniel would have a pleasant brunch, even if it killed him. Which, he figured looking at the boy's face, it probably would.

Leaning across and yanking Daniel's ear plugs straight out again, followed by a warning shake of his head; Jack O'Neill strived for a feeling of calm. Bristling at the petulant look thrown his way, he lowered his voice warningly, and said, "Daniel, we came to this over priced coffee shop to talk, not to stare morosely out the window listening to jungle music."

"Oh, puhlesse! " Rolling his eyes, and dramatically huffing, Daniel shoved his bottom lip out making himself look even younger," It's Green Day, Jack, so why's that jungle music, huh? Who says jungle music anyway? You are sooo fifties. And for your information, Ja-Jacck, I'm not being morose, I'm being reflective."

"Give me strength." Jack felt his paper napkin shred in his fingers.

"Whhatt?" Daniel kicked at the table leg and the Eiffel Tower salt'n pepper shakes took another hit.

Pleased with the on going condiment destruction Daniel huffed with satisfaction. Every pore of the shaggy haired young archeologist oozed teenage angst, and lowering his eyes, he mumbled," Besides, what's the point of me talking, we both know you just want to tell me what to do, what to say, and where I can live." Slumping back onto his spine, Daniel blew his cheeks out, and rubbing his hand across his chin, sighed, and worried at another pimple.

Resisting the urge to get up, walk out, and drive off the nearest cliff, Jack watched as the young scientist squinted at the menu, pushing his glasses up his nose repeatedly. Tucking his longish hair behind his ear, Daniel scratched at his chin determined to make the latest pimple disappear. Glaring at his friend, he replaced the dangling earplugs, and scrolled through his growing list of songs, drumming the beat expertly on the table.

"Oh, don't mind me." Sitting back, and watching the young teen ignore his existence, Jack bent his head, and with his mind wandering, thought of why he came to be in such a bizarre situation. The meet and greet to PX: 1-543 had been routine, nothing out of the ordinary.

The villagers had been ecstatic to meet the travelers, and SG1 found themselves plied with food and drink. Shaking his head and ordering water and rations, people, Jack watched Daniel work the crowd with a growing amusement. Good company and conversation meant they all dropped their guard, ever so slightly. Lai-lia-nt, the hospitable old chieftain, however, had been wily, and deftly tricked Daniel into drinking an odd brew of tea and flowers. Sensing the atmosphere subtly change, the hairs on Jack's neck bristled, and seeing the look of glee on the chieftain's face, knew it was a trap. Screaming for Daniel drop the cup, SG1 found themselves drawn into a battle they were ill equipped to win. The pleasant villagers morphed into a well-trained army, and the day turned ugly in a heartbeat. Fighting for their lives, Jack cursed softly as he realized too late that they had lost sight of Daniel completely. Eager to learn from these strange people, Daniel ignored his standing orders, and paid a terrible price.

The fight was bloody and over whelmed by sheer numbers, very one sided. Finally returning Daniel a day later, the warriors of PX: 1-543 appeared to lose all interest in them, and returned to their every day business as if the travelers didn't exist. The chieftain appeared several hours later, and clapping his hands, tersely ordered SG1 to be untied. "Are you well? Can you move?" Concern etched on his tired old face, he ordered food and clean water. His shrewd eyes narrowed as he studied SG1's wounds, wincing at the mayhem his warriors had caused. Leaning forward, uttering his apologies, Lai-lia-nt, casually touched the gaping wound on Jack's brow, and lightly caressed Carter's broken hand, healing them both. Turning on his heel, and leaving SG1 healed but stunned, Lai-lia-nt, lowered his voice, and looking around covertly, whispered for them to leave and never return. He had done what he could for Daniel, kept him alive at least.

Confused by the contradictory act of kindness, SG1 trudged back to the Stargate the dire warnings of retribution ringing in their ears. His face streaked with dirt and dry blood, the colonel walked in grim silence, carrying the unconscious body of Daniel, now just a thirteen-year-old boy. Jack didn't understand what had transpired, what could have been in that drink, but knew with the instincts of a soldier, that he wouldn't get to ask.

When they returned from PX: 1-543, Jack couldn't bring himself to leave the infirmary, not even when ordered to by Doctor Frasier. He tried to make her understand that he needed to be with Daniel when he woke, and that he couldn't bear to let him out of his sight. Exhausted, his eyes red rimmed, it was though his watchfulness would somehow fix the terrible situation they all found themselves in. Shaking her head, Janet ordered coffee and food brought to the colonel, and kept her own silent vigil. Jack stared so hard at Daniel while he slept; Teal'c had eventually taken his arm, asking, "O'Neill, why do you stare so hard at the boy, what will this accomplish?"

Jack felt his face flush, and snatching his hand back, blinked with confusion. Stammering a reply, his face lined with exhaustion, he whispered, "What? Was I staring? I just trying to picture Daniel but when I look, all I can see is this boy." His chin dropping to his chest, he added, "How? How can this be possible?"

Teal'c leant close to Daniel and studied the sleeping child with a look of sorrow crossing his face. "I can not tell you this, O'Neill. What can not be changed must therefore be endured." Nodding, and adding his silent strength to the colonel's vigil, Teal'c sat on the other side of Daniel, equally watchful and protective.

Looking at the head bobbing, fresh faced teen with affection, Jack felt a stab of paternal love. He knew he'd always be Daniel's protector, his wall against the world. Leaning across the table, and tapping his arm, Jack asked gently, "Glasses bothering you, Danny?" Not really expecting an answer to his question, Jack gently removed the busy hand worrying at the blemish, and added, "Ah-huh, don't. Trust me, sport, it will only get infected and look a whole lot worse." Shrugging and by way of an explanation, he added softly, "Nothing the girls like more than a red zit in the middle of your face."

Shrugging a shoulder at the expected monosyllabic reply, Jack scanned the room, suddenly desperate for strong coffee. Signaling for the server to stop talking and actually serve them, he chewed his bottom lip, and wondered if he was really up to this. Pointing to the menu, he barreled on bravely, and urged Daniel to co-operate. "Come on, kid, order something, anything, my treat."

Daniel shrugged. "Not hungry."

It had been a rocky couple of weeks, and Daniel and Jack had issues that needed ironing out before they killed each other.

Daniel exuded an intrepid air, not exactly rude, but intrepid. As the days ticked by, Jack began to doubt that anything could really subdue him; he was a boy whose physical and mental vitality shone brightly. His former work colleagues unsure what to do, insisted on treating Daniel as an enigma. Encouraged to be overly forward by these friends, he occasionally overstepped his mark, and found himself ruthlessly put back into place by Jack.

"Daniel, my office now!" Jack was serious, and Daniel knew he was choiceless in the matter. It was leave and follow him with whatever dignity he could muster, or...not.

Furious, red cheeked with embarrassment, Daniel trailed miserably after the colonel, and head bowed, listened to his reprimand. He constantly wriggled away from his friend's tight restraints, and confided to Sam he felt Jack suffocated him.

Sam ran interference with the colonel, when she felt it became necessary, but often was clearly reluctant, refusing to push certain issues.

O'Neill became paternal overnight, and Daniel found the attention both exhilarating and confusing at the same time. Trapped in a teen's growing body that needed sleep, and regular nourishment, Daniel struggled with its limitations. He tired easily, and needed food almost on an hourly basis, and ignoring his body's warnings, he became cranky and over stressed.

Jack tuned into Daniel's moods remarkably quickly, and lay down fundamental rules from day one. Astounded that he thought he had any say in his life, Daniel waved his friend away, refusing to listen to him, or to obey his orders. After several heated discussions, they came to an uneasy truce. As much as he fought it, the new boyhood reached out and claimed Daniel, and it made him feel isolated and free. Jack was everything his foster parents hadn't been, and day by day, he felt the connection grow stronger and stronger.

Jack felt it as well. His weather-beaten face showed little sign of the strain he had been through content to have this second chance at happiness. While he had always thought of Daniel as family, it surprised him how strong his paternal feelings were towards the boy. Without realizing it, they had turned into a family unit overnight.

Earlier that week after a series of spats and arguments, the colonel had loped into young archeologist's office ready for round two, but had watched him silently instead. The young genius worked feverishly; unaware he had company. Spilled files and bookmarked pages of journals lay indiscriminately all over his desk, and covered his spare chair and half the floor. Daniel's office resembled a car-boot sale. Grinning as a pile of papers fluttered to the floor, Jack bumped against the frame gently, arms folded across his chest, and thought carefully. He had come down to Daniel's office to force to eat some lunch, and to continue the discussion he couldn't even really remember. Leaving several unanswered messages, and fed up with the boy's lack of response, Jack patience had snapped.

"Ah, kiddo! Nothing changes. Does it?" He watched as Daniel flitted from book to book, and then throwing himself on his stool, fixated on hieroglyphics dancing across his computer screen. Eyes narrowed with concentration, pen jammed in his mouth, and pencil tucked behind his ear, Daniel was firmly entrenched in another world. Focused, and clearly enthralled, Jack felt humbled, and understood he had no right to disturb him.

Turning on his heel softly and walking away, Jack left his kid to his important translations and research. Sandwiches and apple juice could wait. The colonel sighed, understanding nothing he could do would really keep Daniel in his place. Smiling to himself, he knew his young friend always overran boundaries; it was merely Daniel's nature to question, and then struggle with authority. Why he thought a younger version of Doctor Daniel Jackson, would be different amazed him. Strolling into the dining room, O'Neill sat down, stirred his coffee, and re thought his strategy for survival.

The apartment debacle had been Jacks' first indication that Danny would be a handful. The thirteen-year-old boy refused flatly to discuss any relocation. Enlisting Sam's aid, Daniel argued his case to his older friend, hotly.

Jack tried hard to understand, listening to Daniel and Sam's objections and pleas intently. Finally raising his hand and shaking his head, he'd decided he'd heard enough. Growling and showing Sam the door, he firmly suggested she stop interfering, and go blow up a sun. Shrugging, and throwing Daniel a look of resignation, Sam stumbled out the door while asking coolly, "Of course, sir, got one in mind?""

"Is that snippiness, Carter?"

Booking no nonsense, and making up his mind, Jack had been adamant that Daniel pack up his gear and move that day. "Come on, no time like the present."

"Huh? Have you been listening to anything I've said?" Daniel's face scowled with fury, and shoving his hands into his pocket, he mumbled. "There's a perfectly good reason I can't move today, Jack."

Arching an eyebrow, Jack impatiently demanded, "Well, what is it?"

Looking up and holding his gaze firmly, the boy said,"Cos, I don't want to. Okay? "

Feeling a smile creep across his face, and smiling back at the furious child, Jack said," Well, no, that's not okay, but good try kiddo. Now, this is the end of the discussion, Daniel. I'm sorry this has happened to you, but my hands are tied. Like it or not, you're a kid, and the law says you need a guardian. That's me, so buck up, go with the flow, and pack what you need.

While Jack sympathized with his reluctant young friend, he finally lost patience with the many, obvious stall tactics, and packed the apartment up for him. Watching with increasing horror, Danny saw his life neatly packed into large boxes, and frustrated, threw himself onto his couch refusing to budge. His eyes shone with tears, and his mouth trembled. Folding his arms, and jutting out his chin, Daniel was determined to see how far he could push Jack's good nature.

Tired, and with his back aching, the colonel walked out of the kitchen, and raised his eyebrow at Daniel's fallen face. Cocking his head to the side, and throwing his hands out in a questioning manner, Jack waited for the boy to move his ass and offer to carry the boxes. Standing calmly with arms folded on the back of the high backed chair, he looked at the boy and exhaled noisily." Daniel? "

"Yeah?" Daniel rolled his shoulders, wincing at the way Jack drawled his name; and decided his apartment was his last stand. Clearing his throat nervously, he continued to sit stubbornly, folding his legs under his butt. Fidgeting under the cool glare, Danny looked everywhere but at his unimpressed and increasingly cranky sounding friend. Feeling the heat of a flush start at his neck and grow to his ears, Daniel decided that if he pulled the hood of his jacket over his head, then maybe Jack would magically disappear.

"Oh, fer cryin' out loud! Daniel! "Jack threw his hands into the air, amazed with such convoluted teenage logic. His face darkening, and patience slipping, he growled, "Good try, kiddo, but invisibility is over rated, and I'm not a pack mule." Firmly taking Daniel by the arm, he pulled him to his feet, and with a push, shoved him towards the opened front door. He fixed Daniel with his gaze, and warned, "Move it, Daniel, now."

Stumbling forward, furious with himself at being removed so easily, Daniel shrugged Jack's hand. Swallowing a cry, he bolted to the trucks passenger's door. With tears running down his face, Daniel threw himself into the front seat, and slammed the door in fury. "I hate you! You are the meanest man in the world!" Danny raised his knees, and hugging them tightly, hid his face behind them.

"Yeah, well, get used to it, kid! Get your damn feet off the seat and sit up." Stashing the packed boxes into the trucks boot, checking to make sure they were secure, Jack got into the drivers seat, and carefully turned the key. Fiddling with the radio, he tuned into the game of the day, and checking for traffic, drove out in heavy silence.

Daring to throw a cautious look at the friend who spent all day tirelessly packing up his stuff, Daniel wriggled uncomfortably when he noticed just how tired and worried he looked.

His high pitched voice muffled by his knees, Daniel's sighs sounded as though they came from the depth of his being, and he muttered quielty,"Thanks for the help, sorry if I don't look happy about it, but this sucks." Misery and unhappiness made Daniel sound even younger, and sniffing, he batted at an errant tear. "I hate this, you know?"

The last of the sighs jolted Jack from his thoughts, and he shot an enquiring glance at the boy, noticing the despondent droop of the fair head.

"What's the matter, kid? He asked gently.

"Nothing." The single word came out strangled and barely audibly.

"Aren't you feeling well? Are you tired? A tone of anxiety came into Jack's voice. Behind the sheltering hand, he could see Daniel's mouth trembling.

Sighing quietly, Jack reached his hand out and ruffled his hair gently, saying, "Daniel, you have to talk to me, I can't guess what you want. I know this has been hard but we have to pull together. If you sulk and throw tantrums every time I ask you to do something, then you can take my word for it, you won't like the consequences. Here's the deal, I'll stop yelling, if you stop sulking, deal?"

Not hearing a reply and suddenly irritated by the ongoing sulk, Jack lightly cuffed the back of his head, and warned," Daniel, what did I just say about sulking."

The unsuspecting teenager looked up, surprised by the definite cooling in the atmosphere, and rubbing his head, he squeaked, "Sulking? I don't sulk, but you sure yell a lot." Muttering under his breath, Daniel's mouth open and shut, ready to continue an argument he had no hope of ever winning.

The surprised look of indignation on Daniel's face amused Jack, and with a smile twitching at his lips, he laughed aloud. To his surprise, he found his annoyance disappearing, and he thought about his next words carefully. Turning into a corner, and clicking his tongue at an asinine comment made on the radio, he decided to go with brutal honesty, "Well you ungrateful little wretch, I suppose that's a start." Nodding at the radio, and banging his hands on the steering wheel for emphasis, he groaned," Jesus, Daniel, can you believe this jerk? Is he even at the same game as the rest of those shrubs? How hard can it be? Some guy hits the ball, and then others chase it, hardly rocket science."

Danny sniffed, and turned his face to his outraged, sports freak of a friend. With a smile, he laid his hand impulsively on Jack's arm, picking at a piece of imaginary fluff, needing to feel connected to the warmth and solidness of his friend. Guffawing at the sight of yet another exaggerated eye roll as another comment made Jack pound the steering wheel, Daniel sucked in a deep breath. With childlike swiftness, his temper fled, and he morphed into a happier, almost carefree kid. Wriggling his fingers free from his over long jacket, Danny reached over and deftly switched off Jack's college game. A crooked smile appeared on his lips, he pushed in his new cd, the one he figured Jack would loathe. Sniggering at the look of horror that flicked across the colonel's face, Doctor Jackson happily sung the chorus, and sneaked up the volume.

Jack burst into noisy laughter, and arching an eyebrow, just as deftly turned the game back on.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Amberfly

Author: Amberfly

Series: The Coffee Shop

Title: Blend of the Day

Category: Kidfic.

Warnings: None.

Stirring his latte, Daniel did not want to be at "Perks". He wanted to be in his room; his drapes closed, moping. To his chagrin, however, he found himself outside in the morning sun, scowling at his parent.

Jack smiled. Daniel glowered. Jack sighed. Daniel huffed.

Finally, as another tragic sigh escaped the teenager, Daniel snatched the menu from the table, and eyed it carefully. Deciding there was nothing he wanted, and throwing it down, he frowned, propping his chin up with his hands. With his voice muffled, and with all the angst of a teen martyr, he whined, "Not hun'ry, got a headache; can I listen to my iPod n'w?" Daniel wasn't talking.

Jack O'Neill picked up the discarded menu and resisting the urge to roll his eyes deftly pushed it back. Two could play this game. One adolescent at the table was quite enough, and he had been around a lot longer. Daniel was always hungry. Since his down sizing, no cookies were safe in Colorado Springs. Watching Daniel covertly scroll to his next, parent-ignoring song, Jack took a deep breath and demanded, "So, you are telling me there is nothing on that menu you want?" Flicking his fingers in the air in a sign of defeat, he read the same line on the menu several times, frantically playing for time.

The morning had started appalling and careened into hideous. Daniel's temper was darn right ornery. Watching him throw his weight back into his chair, finding the exact track he wanted on the Ipod, Jack waited for a bone to be thrown his way. Any bone. Nodding his head to the beat, Daniel continued to ignore him, mouthing the words to a song instead. With runner-clad feet too big for his body, and accidentally kicking Jack's shins, Daniel finally looked up long enough to glare at his victim. "Jack! Careful!"

His jaw dropping in amazement covertly rubbing at his leg, Jack opened his mouth and spluttered, "What?" Excuse me? How about an apology?" His legendary Irish temper hung by a thread. Good will left a while ago.

Teens being teens, Jack figured Daniel naturally missed the obvious signs though. The frosty parental glare and the tightly pinched lips should have been a good clue. With a muffled, "sorry", Danny maintained his eyes down persona and his monosyllabic conversation. As much as he claimed he was still the same person, just smaller and spottier, Jack knew he was very much a boy. Daniel was struggling to gain an entry card into the exclusive club of manhood. Again. All his pissy attitude and changing moods were typical of a prepubescent adolescent. Made for interesting times.

Frustration and fear of the unknown made Daniel unpredictable, and the colonel had both sympathized and agonized for him. Memories were random, and sometimes, recognition dawning on his face, the young teen would beam at his old friends, and nod. Other times, he had no memory of certain places at all, morphing into the child he now was. Aware that mood swings were normal, Jack patiently rode them out. Searching his own memory, he tried to jog his kids as much as possible, food, clothes, and coffee shops.

'Perks' had been very important to Daniel; he just didn't remember it. However, it had played an important part in his life. Insisting on dragging SG1 there after missions to talk, it had been a safe haven for a man that had known very few.

Jack always-ambivalent to trendy coffee shops, had made himself available, for the sake of his team. Picking up the tab and leaving huge tips, he'd then complain for the rest of the week about its exorbitant prices. So when he needed to re connect with his teenage version of Daniel, Jack had found himself drawn to the trendy little café. Pulling into the car park, the colonel had studied Danny's face speculatively, and arching an eyebrow, knew the place meant nothing to him. "So, want to sit inside or out? Booth or table?" Subtly drawing Daniel's attention to his surroundings, he felt a stab of sadness that another part of Daniel Jackson had disappeared into a lost memory.

Hadn't taken very long though for his feelings of genuine sympathy to wane. Everyone drum roll Daniel insisted on playing to avoid talking chipped away at his resolve to appear reasonable. Be the cool dad. Not reach over and swat his kid in front of a crowded room of strangers. Whistling through his teeth, Jack figured the only thing that truly interested Danny was his new, sleek, black Ipod.

Watching Daniel gaze at his precious new gadget, Jack shook his head, wondering how Carter seemed to get everything right, while he got everything wrong. She had bought it last week as a blatant bribe, figuring it would help cajole Daniel into moving house, and it had been wildly successful. It hardly left his side for a second. Taking the gift skeptically, not wanting to hurt Sam's feelings, Danny spent hours downloading pirated songs from the internet, eagerly offering to help her do the same. Agreeing, thinking it would be fun, the two friends spent happy hours choosing, debating, and rejecting songs.

Jack had felt like a fish out of water, admitting with a disinterested shrug, that he'd never heard of P Diddly Squat, and sitting on the edge of the bed, flushed under Daniel's pointed stare. Blue eyes staring at him with teen pity, Jack had got the point. Nodding towards the open door, Daniel had willed him to leave, "Isn't there a game you can catch? A ref you can abuse? A beer you can drink?"

Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, and slinking away in clueless disgrace, Jack wondered if Daniel would be better off living with the young captain instead. Wandering into the kitchen, and popping a lid of a Guinness, he thought how they seemed to connect more, as if the generation gap didn't exist. Carter stayed perched on her pedestal, idolized, and feted by the blue-eyed boy, while he seemed to be the enemy.

Happy to hear Daniel laughing and enjoying himself, Jack swallowed his envy, hoping they had turned the corner. But, it wasn't to be.

To his disappointment, the next day started disastrously. An irritable and moody Daniel thundered down the stairs, and refused to eat breakfast. Answering in monosyllabic replies only, Danny demanded total parental silence. Grunting, he picked up the box of cereal and spilled more than he captured. Slumping into his chair, gnawing at his knuckle distractedly, he pronounced the Cheerio's tasted like crap.

Sipping his coffee, Jack refused to take the bait, muttering under his breath," Didn't yesterday." Hearing no reply and not wanting to start another day with a fight, he suggested they go to the coffee shop instead. The one that Daniel had loved. "We'll have brunch, and then do the shopping, okay?" The coffee shop idea just came to him, and Jack fervently hoped it would get Daniel to open up a little. Talk about what they were going to do next. Of cabbages and kings, even.

With a sigh, Jack knew a fight was inevitable. Daniel rolled his eyes, his mouth automatically shutting down his brain and refusing the well-meant invitation. Roughly pushing his chair back, and declaring he was going back to bed to listen to his music, he stood defiantly to his feet. Knowing Danny didn't know why he felt so mad; Jack shook his head, a warning note clear in his voice, "Sit down. Now, how about it? It'll be fun."

Collapsing into his chair again and swallowing compulsively, Daniel's face flushed pink. Not quite brave enough to storm out, but wishing here were, he shouted, "I said no! I don't want to go have any dumb brunch!" His bottom lip trembling, he waited for what Jack would say or do next.

Eyeing him carefully, Jack considered his next move carefully." Daniel, it'll do you good to get out, and you've been hiding in your room far too much." Watching the boy's handsome young face turn mulish, and hearing him petulantly kick the leg of the table, Jack reached over, and rapped him on the head lightly, "Aht-aht, stop that!"

"Ow! That hurt! Go' way, Jack, d'on wanna talk to you anymore" Tears springing to his eyes, Daniel batted Jack's hand away.

Banging his coffee cup on the table, its contents spilling over the side, Jack's temper peaked. Fixing Daniel with a predatory stare, he warned his patience had all but expired. "Aht! What did I say about temper tantrums? Keep sulking and you will be a sorry boy." His eyes sparking with temper, Jack reached across the table and plucked the iPod from next to Daniel's untouched bowl. "This, young man, will go away for the rest of the week. Keep on sulking and you can add another." Lowering his voice, he warned, "I will not tolerate disrespect young man, never have and never will."

Jack O'Neill was nothing if not true to his word, and Daniel knew it. Giving his lip a thorough chew, he snaked his hand out and grabbed at his lifeline. Daniel didn't want to test parental retribution. He had once, and his face flushed pink with the memory of the unexpected swat. With a roll of his skinny shoulder, he decided the risk was too great and he mumbled his quick apologies. "Sorry, Jack. Yeah, let's have brunch."

Apology gratefully accepted, Jack grabbed his keys and hoped for the best. Driving to the café, he gamely tried to resurrect the morning.

Grabbing a black coffee and a latte for Daniel, Jack tried again to open a line of conversation. Faced with his parent's patient expression, Danny shrugged a shoulder, feigning disinterest. Pushing his earphones snugly back into place, he demanded to be left alone and asked when they could leave. "Can we go yet?"

Refusing to admit defeat, Jack wearily swiped his hand across his face, and growled, "Enough." Trying unsuccessfully not to let irritation creep into his voice, he sighed," Come on, kiddo, take that thing out of your ears, and talk to me. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday." Leaning in close, and tapping Daniel on the side of the face, he added," Talk to me, how can I help if I don't know where to start? Seeing no response, Jack's demeanor changed abruptly. He had tried his best and his parental limit had been reached. In his no nonsense tone of voice, he gave Daniel his final warning for the day. "I've got enough to do without wasting my morning watching you sulk. What's it going to be? Order or go home?"

Opening his mouth to object, Daniel's eyes shone bright with unshod tears, wincing as his treacherous voice cracked, "Whose bright idea was it to come here? Not mine, I was happy in my room, with my door shut. You forced me to come. I told you I wasn't hungry." The mood electric, Daniel lurched forward and accidentally knocked Jack's brew of the day flying. Skidding across the table the contents spewed all over the tablecloth landing in Jack's lap.

Quick reflexes are necessary for any combat soldier, and Jack sprung to his feet with the grace of a cat. "Holy crap!" Jumping clear of his seat, flicking the coffee droplets off his chinos, he threw his hands in the air in amazement.

Glowering at the confused look on his young friend's face, Jack grabbed a handful of paper towels and threw them into the middle of the table. As the coffee continued to trickle down to the floor, Jack swallowed his rising irritation. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he waved one of the impossibly young wait staff over.

If the day could have gotten any worse that one hand flick did it. Jack innocently started a chain reaction of teen chaos. Jack O'Neill was a tipping legend, as the moment he'd walked in he was a marked man.

Heaving an exaggerated sigh, scanning the table, surprised at the chaos he caused, Daniel squeaked more apologies. "Sorry, Jack." He knew he should look suitably repentant for covering his friend in scalding coffee, but instead surprised himself by feeling a smile tug at his lips. Jack's expression was one of such profound amazement; Daniel couldn't stop the guffaw that bubbled to the surface. "Oops, good thing your chinos are brown."

Eyes drawn away from his cheeky child and towards a high-pitched voice, Jack watched in slow motion as a stampede of wait staff converged on their table. Witnessing the disaster, staff recognizing the big tipper, jostled, eager to help mop up the split coffee, and sweep away the mountain of sugar.

Bea, the leader of the wait pack, was sixteen, and prone to the dramatics. "Oh no! Quick, clean up on table eight!"

Dutifully allowing Queen Bea to go first, the teens charged over, ready and able to clean, dazzle, and impress the big tipper.

Jack's expression turned bleaker. He winced as the young staff hovered around him, chattering incomprehensible teen language at him. He hated having attention drawn to himself, being by nature an intensely private person, and mouthed silently to Daniel,"Oh, you are so dead."

Daniel was thrilled, and didn't particularly care if his lifespan was in danger of being cut paternally short. Moving back he grinned with delight as the, buzzing Bea leant across the table, pert young breasts inches from his nose. Gulping with shock, a flush crept up his neck, around his face, and settle at the tips of his ears. "Er, hi, I'm Daniel! Sorry, my Dad's a little clumsy. Can we order now?"

Amazed with Daniel's happy chirping, Jack's eyes narrowed. Order? Clumsy?

Waiting until Bea reluctantly dragged her ass away to ignore other clients; Jack scooted his chair in, and hissed, "Uh-huh, sure, Daniel, this is so exactly what I had in mind!" Muttering under his breath," Dear God, here comes another wave", a platoon of teenage wait staff stampeded over, ostensibly to help clean, and replace the destroyed tablecloth and menus.

Jack, grimaced, knowing it was his tipping making them the talk of the water cooler. He smiled thinly as a pimply faced teen called Chuck, tripped over his foot. With the co-ordination of a chess major, and trying to steady himself, he threw his arms out, narrowly avoiding landing in the colonel's, soggy lap.

The coffee shop bonding trip hadn't gone according to plan; in fact, they had barely survived it. However, Jack smiled, and couldn't help feeling the stirrings of optimism as he watched Daniel raise his hand to call Bea over.

Holding his breath, Jack watched as the lines of worry magically disappeared from Daniel's young face. Sitting back in his chair, and crossing his long legs, he flicked at the drying coffee stains, and tuned out as Bea and Danny debated the many pros and cons of the waffle vs. the pancake.

Daniel listened to her as intently as is if she lectured at NYU, and finally agreeing to her suggestions, nodded his head. Looking into the kind brown eyes of his dad, Daniel reached across the table, nudging Jack's hand.

Heaving himself closer to the table, he happily snatched back the menu, informing Jack he didn't need to read it as he already ordered waffles for both of them. His eyes bright with enthusiasm, he talked quickly, and finally taking a breath, Danny asked, "Oh, course! I forgot. What kind of coffee would you like? Roast of the day? Jamaican blend? Any kind, Jack, it's my treat."

Jack smiled, and threw his hands in the air in defeat. Losing the train of conversation, he sat enjoying Daniel's high spirits.

All around him people chatted, laughed, and called out to each other, and Jack finally understood why Daniel had loved this place. Its loud buzz; its ambience embraced him.

Looking at his young charge Jack felt a satisfaction deep in his soul. He understood Daniel depended on him, always had. Even before the crazy old chieftain gave him this gift of youth that none of them asked for. A strong and invincible chord had always bound them tight.

Jack felt the pull from that chord, and smiling gently, knew it would always be strong and taut.

TBC??


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Amberfly.

Series: The Coffee Shop

Title: Ike! It's Ikea!

Challenge: 03# take your character to Ikea.

Warnings: None.

For the ./group/Stargatekiddrabbles/

Jack's truck pulled into parking lot of Ikea, and with a sigh, felt all hope mysteriously dry up. He was sure he'd been tricked into returning to Netu and figured it was only a matter of time until Sokar ringed his slimy ass down on top of his new truck. "Oiy!"

Daniel didn't hold the same pessimism; he was keen as a New York minute to start the Ikea experience. "There's a park, Jack…there!" The young teen waggled a hand in front of his guardian's nose, rolling his eyes at the instant smack his fingers received

"Hey! Wanna let me see where I'm going?" Ikea was the last place Colonel Cranky wanted to be on a Saturday afternoon, and his patience was limited to a Chaka type growl and a snort.

Danny was nothing if not forgiving. Snagging his jacket with one hand, stuffing his Ipod into his pocket with the other, he leapt from the truck, exuberance etched on his young face. "Sure! Com'on! All the good stuff will be sold! It's the one true sale of the year! Com'on!" Daniel grinned, and Jack sighed once more.

"One true sale? _Riigghttt_!" Hustled into Ikea, dark eyes glazed over, Jack instantly lost the will to live. Slapping his hand to his forehead, he muttered, "Oh fer cryin' out loud! I just haven't been this bad!" He had a reputation of coolness to uphold and he figured getting lost in the world's largest furniture come torture chamber was going to dent it. Navigate across the universe? No problems! Find his way to the kid's furniture in the allotted time? Looking mighty suspect. Jack was a glass half full kind of man, and hope always sprung eternal. He synchronized his watch with no one, and if the gods were kind, he'd be out of this place within thirty minutes. He had a go.

An official looking Ikea employee started towards them, and with a start, he gave her a suspicious look. Taking a step backwards, he waved her away. What man needed to ask directions? Hell! With that attitude half the galaxy would be unexplored! "Daniel." Jack nodded and pointed towards the directions. "Remember, a cupboard! We only want a cupboard."

"Whoa!! This place is amazing!"

"It's hideous." Taking his arm and steering him towards the likely looking aisle, Jack saw the kid's space and gagged. "Are they for real??

"Jack! This is perfect!"

"What?? Have you lost your senses?" Jack wasn't smiling. The unit Daniel draped himself over was his worst nightmare, Apophis and his merry Jaffa not withstanding of course.

Daniel narrowed his eyes and huffed with teen irritation. "Could you not speak so sarcasimistically?"

"Are we speaking the same language?" With a look that bordered on being both indulgent and exasperated, Jack studied the all in one book case, wardrobe, single bed, and sighed. Tapping the wood wannabe, he figured this could not be good.

Jack's grandfather had loved to work with timber, and it was a love he passed on to all his _boys_. Ikea, he figured with a small smile, would not have been what Pops had in mind for his great grand son's room. Hands on hips, his eyes expertly appraising the less than solid workmanship, Jack knew that his kid wanted this set up more than life itself. Taking a deep breath, he knew he needed to make his pitch sell. This monstrosity of Swedish decor was going in Danny's room when the last snow flake in hell froze over. "Well," he said to Sam and Teal'c later over a beer, "can't blame a girl for trying."

He was spared continuing the conversation when Carter rolled her eyes while Teal'c did his eyebrow lift.

"Daniel? Let's go for the separate pieces of well made but pretend pieces of timber furniture? This baby here, while it's…unusual, could need a Mensa IQ to build, and let's not forget, Carter is busy." The no _Sam card_ to run interference nearly always worked. Jack knew he could become a little…snippy…when tired, and he'd had a long week at the office. Irritable Jaffa, uncompromising Goa'uld, down trodden villagers had tested his famous O'Neill patience, and fighting with furniture while wrestling with their right angle... angles was not how he wanted to spend his down time.

Daniel shook his head. He was now a typical thirteen year old boy, and while he lived in teen chaos, didn't understand Jack's abhorrence of all things messy. The military in Jack studied the clothes on the ground; the expensive DVD's all over the bed, the plate encrusted with dried ketchup and curled up cold cuts, and was not amused. Today's trip to Ikea was supposed to be a quick in and out mission. Find the cupboard, pay the least amount humanly possible, and be home in time for the Avalanche game.

Daniel took one look at the giant store and Jack knew with a sinking heart, this was never going to be easy. Daniel had obviously found the furniture equivalent of teen heaven. Bright green lamps, purple and red circled rugs, yellow plastic mirrors, and pencil cups matching the lamp, all over the top and hideous. Daniel was in seventh heaven.

"Whoa! Jack! This is so cool! Look at that rug! It's a shag pile! Isn't that neat?" Danny's eyes grew wide with teenage admiration.

Jack's eyes narrowed with parental disgust. "Neat isn't quite the word I use for that thing. Danny, you have carpet, and take my word for it, I can't put a shag pile rug over carpet!" Jack couldn't resist a shudder. The coveted rug was a throw back from the seventies, and he sure as hell didn't need reminding of those days. Least not with his kid in tow.

Daniel wasn't going down without a fight. "So, how hard is it to pull up my carpet then? Bet'cha Teal'c could do it in a minute." Daniel wasn't quite so enamored with the expensive wool blend carpet laid new six months ago to help combat the freezing Colorado winter.

"Not happening. We are here for a cupboard. Daniel, focus!" Jack's patience slipped precariously towards driving home with nothing. This experience wasn't turning out to be as bonding as he'd hoped. They agreed on nothing. The bright colored furniture was as awful to Jack as it was attractive to Daniel, and he figured a compromise needed to be made. He didn't have to live with it, Danny did. His eyes saw crap; Danny's saw only the cool stuff. The generation gap was alive and well.

"Daniel," Jack warned mildly. "Did we discuss what we needed? Did we say you needed a new desk, bed and whatever the hell this bit here is?" Head tilted to the side, a no nonsense look plastered across his face, Jack added softly, and "well?"

"Okay, no. But anyway, can I have this totally cool all in one unit or not?" Eyes blinking with hope, Ikea pamphlet clutched to his chest, Daniel's look pierced Jack's defenses. Sucking in a soft breath, his eyes briefly shutting, Jack sighed. This was not working to plan.

"Fine." Pulling out the note book with his measurements of Danny's bedroom followed by the well worn tape measure, Jack crossed his metaphorical fingers that it wouldn't fit. Measuring side ways, length ways, height, and width again several times, he came to the same conclusion. It was perfect. Jack groaned. Of course it was.

Daniel watched the measuring like a hawk, and hearing the, "You have got to be kidding me!" jumped with delight.

"Thanks, Jack!"

"How is this possible?"

Daniel grinned. "Hey! It's way perfect! Lucky huh? Is that price good? Seems fair! I mean it more than you wanted to spend, but the rug, the lamp, the desk trays, the picture, the CD ladder, the bed spread, the side table all match!! Pretty darn cool, huh!" Rubbing his fingers longingly along the shelving, he sniffed the air like a coyote. "Hey, Jack! Is that macadoodledandys I smell?"

"What?" The traitorous tape measure retracted with a snappish snap. The note book that had promised so much and delivered little went back into his jacket, and his wallet was slowly opened. Not only was he trapped in the fires of hell, he was going to be forced to dine there.

"Yep, who knew?" Jack swore he could hear his Pops laughing. "Must be our lucky day!"


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Amberfly.

Series: Coffee Shop.

Title: Movies and a Pizza. #01

Category: General.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Daniel has a girl friend it seems. The sly dog,

He didn't want to discuss it, but fingers waggling; he asked for an advance on his allowance. When I asked why, he flushed the colour of beet and snapped it was none of my damn business. His temper is directly tied up with his hormones, hey, he's a thirteen year old kid, and he occasionally thinks *after* he's spoken. Well, thirteen or not, he knows the score, and after we discussed the shitty attitude, he stomped upstairs to calm down. He knows I expect him to apologize; and then we can re-load and start the conversation again.

Didn't take him long, just enough time for me to make coffee and stack the dishwasher. I heard an "_ahem"_ and looked into familiar anxious blue eyes. The apology tumbled out of his mouth at a hundred miles an hour, and leaning into me, he hugged me and sighed softly. "Sorry, Dad."

Now, after that, I wasn't in the mood to have round two, so I played it smarter.

"So, how much do you need? All of it? Some of it?"

"Um, okay. I need ten dollars."

"So, all of it?"

"S"pose. Yep."

"Okay, but that means if you want more you'll have to do some chores around the house? You get ten dollars a week, Daniel, the rest you have to earn."

"Fine!"

He wasn't happy with my decision, and I could see in his stiff stance he wanted to argue. I waited for his temper to explode, but thirty minutes in his room meant he'd wised up, and he had no intention of making it sixty. Daniel had some other place he wanted to be!

"Thanks, Jack. If I need anymore, I can wash the truck, do the laundry, or something okay?"

"Okay." It's a fair trade.

Now, I know Danny has his own money, his account balance could buy and sell me three times over, but that's not the point. I don't want him to be one of those rich kids that want for nothing and therefore _want_ nothing. Daniel can learn the value of money, and if he wants an advance of his allowance he can damn well earn it.

I need to know more. "So, where are you going? Want me to drop you off somewhere?"

I figured it was a girl, but given who he really is, I needed more than a shrug and a _whatever_. Daniel is a kid now; his memories of his former life are fuzzy at best, non existent at worst. Occasionally, he'll surprise me by mentioning something only the big version could have ever known, but the next day, he's complaining that I am _so way mean_ not to let him have the latest I-pod phone. My kids a contradiction of nature and the thought of some bastard in a black suit taking my kid makes my blood run cold. Take my word for it, I am a dangerous man when threatened.

Dancing the dosey-do with Danny is getting me nowhere, so I decide to just ask. Time to fish or cut bait as my own father would have said. "Danny, where are you going and who are you going with?" I expect a pout or a snippy reply, but when I hand over his money, his face lights into a smile. He's happy I'm not mad with the attitude he showed earlier, and obviously very relived he's not grounded. He shoves the money in his wallet and looking at it several times, beams and leans close. Now, we are co-conspirators, and it takes all my will power not to laugh. Big or small, Danny can be very earnest.

"Caitlin? You remember her, Jack? We did that English assignment together? Romeo and Juliet?"

"Oh, Caitlin! Right!" Nope, got nothing. Either I have dementia, or Danny-boy is pulling a fast one. Okay, so, I use my black ops training and ask a few more questions.

"Remind me, she's from where?"

"J-Jackk, com'on! You must remember! Her dad is in the Navy? Commander Johannes? You and he talked about the budget cut?"

Ah! Caitlin! Gotcha! Real cutie and her dad is an okay man. He'll make sure these two don't get up to mischief. Caitlin! Blonde hair and glasses, smart, and real polite. This is good; I can deal with Caitlin Johannes. Feeling generous, I hand over more money, after all, dates don't come cheap, and I wouldn't want a Navy man to think the Air Force was cheap!

"So, I'll drop you at their house and her dad will take you where exactly?"

"Movies, Jack, we are just going to the movies! Maybe, now I have some more money, we can go for pizza after? Okay? Jack?"

Pizza huh, well, that can't hurt. I guess. Caitlin? Yep, she's a good kid, Danny is a good kid, so why not?

"Sure, sounds a plan. Ring me, and I'll collect you both. Tell Commander Johannes I can drop Caitlin off afterwards."

"Okay, that'd be cool! Not too early, though, we are on a date!"

Movies and pizza after. I'm thinking the kids should be done by eighteen hundred hours. That's okay; nothing can go wrong at the movies, right?


End file.
